neutronizedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Someonethatyouprobablydontknow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Neutronized Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Double Panda page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Meighan (help forum | blog) You a Nitromian? Hey, I think I recognize you from somewhere, perhaps...Nitrome Wiki? I see you've found your way on to here. (I don't know why they used a staff name on the welcome; I am active here.) Do you know how to use screen capture to capture images on your computer? It would help get rid of the glare that a camera gives. 01:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Pages: Mimelet Thanks for editing lots on this Wiki! Have you seen the preview for the winter game yet? I just wanted to tell you, the information you've added Mimelet (ie. Mimelet (leaf)) can probably just stay on Mimelet (Character), since those just have to do with his abilities and I don't see how it can sustain itself as a full article. Feel free to write about the abilities of Mimelet to Mimelet (Character) rather than creating it as its own article. Thanks! 05:02, December 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Endings page Not yet. I have to import the spoiler template so that no one who doesn't want to see it will see it. I've also been keeping track of the screenshots from endings and would like to make an endings page. You need Template:Spoiler first to do so. Just visit Template:Spoiler on Nitrome Wiki, click edit and copy the entire code. Then click the this and replace the entire code there with the spoiler template from Nitrome Wiki. They are quite different from each other, and I want Nitrome Wiki's spoiler template to become Neutronized's as well. If you forget to do this, I will do it soon, hopefully. My "fun" time is being restricted, so I can't stay for any longer. Just no creating an endings page or posting spoilers of the ending on the game pages until you do the above. (or the above has happened) 20:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: ZGU Since Boy appears in the ending of Zombie Goes Up, you should only include it in the ending section of the Zombie Goes Up page WITH a spoiler template. I don't want anyone who doesn't want to see a spoiler to end up scarring themselves for life. It's happened to me a lot on Nitrome Wiki. So, no spoiler stuff on the Boy page, but feel free to make an ending section for Zombie Goes Up. I don't Hallowe'en games much, anyway, so I don't really care if I see the ending for that particular game or not. 02:36, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi again Thanks for your fantabulous contributions to Neutronized Wiki! I'm glad you're editing a lot here (sometimes a lot more than I do =D). 02:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a bunch Hey, it seems like you keep logging yourself out. :P 01:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Logged Out That's really strange. I wonder if it's a bug that makes you log out after ten minutes of inactivity. O_O Do you ever select the "Remember me" box when logging in? Another completely unrelated thing: I noticed you uploaded two copies of the exact same image, so I've deleted the one that hasn't been used on any page yet, since they are essentially the same thing. Just to let you know. How do you like Snow Tale? I'm stuck on level 9, I think. I'm blaming it on the sluggish controls but I think I can get used to them if I try long enough... 01:02, January 27, 2012 (UTC) You need a friend? I couldn't help but notice what you said on the talk for ND (Neutronized). I wasn't thinking you'd be hear but good thing you are. Umm... So how many users are here? Well see ya around Someone! (Note: The Reason you are called STYPDK Is because most people can barley write your name without making a mistake so your name is in short form)Grammar Cat 13:27, March 20, 2012 (UTC)